youtubefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
IDubbbz
Ian Carter (nascido: 27 de julho de 1990 (1990-07-27) anos), mais conhecido online como iDubbbzTV, é um YouTuber americano conhecido por seus vídeos de Content Cop, Bad Unboxing e Kickstarter Crap, também vídeos apresentando seus colegas YouTubers TVFilthyFrank, Maxmoefoe e HowToBasic. Atualmente, ele tem mais de 7,3 milhões de inscritos e 1 bilhão de visualizações de vídeos. História Ian criou seu canal em 12 de agosto de 2012. Seu primeiro vídeo, enviado em 30 de agosto de 2012, foi dele jogando os níveis de feriado do jogo Overgrowth. Como muitos outros YouTubers, ele começou com jogos. O IDubbbz continuou a enviar vídeos de jogos em seu canal até 18 de março de 2013, quando lançou seu primeiro vídeo “Gaming News Crap”, que foi a origem de sua série Kickstarter Crap. Embora o iDubbbz continuasse fazendo vídeos de jogos, sua série mais popular, Kickstarter Crap, e Bad Unboxing tiveram uma prioridade maior sobre esses vídeos. Ele colaborou com vários criadores de conteúdo de grande conteúdo, incluindo o Jacksfilms, o H3h3Productions, o Boyinaband, o PewDiePie, o Vsauce, o Ricky Berwick, o Philip DeFranco e o Gus Johnson. Content Cop Indiscutivelmente, a série de maior sucesso do iDubbbz, o Content Cop, é voltada para criadores de vários tópicos nos quais seu conteúdo é altamente questionável ou mal executado. A série trouxe mais de 250 milhões de visualizações combinadas para ele. Os episódios de Content Cop começam com um esboço de iDubbbz usando uma fantasia de policial enquanto ele persegue um suspeito enquanto a música Otis McMusic de Otis McDonald toca, acabando por se transformar em uma briga entre os dois. Então, o vídeo corta para o iDubbbz sentado em seu estúdio antes de começar a falar sobre o canal ou canais em questão, sem mencionar a briga de abertura - mesmo que o esboço termine com o Content Cop aparentemente sendo morto ou, em um caso, o suspeito roubou seu uniforme e fugiu. Embora haja muitas sugestões na seção de comentários para vídeos do Content Cop para que ele exiba certos YouTubers, o iDubbbz geralmente ignora essas sugestões. Episódios de Content Cop # AMATEUR FOOD REVIEWS # Busting JINX RELOAD # TOY REVIEW CHANNELS (GIANT SURPRISE EGG) # FINE BROS & The Revenue Machine # KEEMSTAR # TOY CHANNELS #2 (GIANT GUMMY BOTTLE) # HOWTOPRANKITUP # Leafy # Tech Destruction Channels # Tana Mongeau # Jake Paul (Isso é clickbait, pois é sobre o RiceGum) Treta com a Tana Mongeau Em 10 de dezembro de 2016, sua colega YouTuber Tana Mongeau twittou para o iDubbbz, dizendo que ele deveria se matar porque ele usa "a palavra com N" e a palavra "retard" com frequência. Tana depois apagou o tweet porque um de seus fãs havia cometido suicídio recentemente. Em 21 de janeiro de 2017, o iDubbbz, junto com sua namorada Anisa, foi ao encontro de fãs da Tana Mongeau. Anisa também estava gravando em uma câmera, que mais tarde foi usada para o episódio do Content Cop na Tana Mongeau. iDubbbz decidiu tirar uma foto com Tana, mas em vez de dizer "Say cheese" ele disse "Say nigger!"; Depois disso, o iDubbbz foi expulso. Tana fez um vídeo sobre a situação, intitulado "The N Word". Ela não diz nada sobre o iDubbbz no vídeo, apenas explica o que aconteceu no meet and greet e seus pensamentos sobre como a palavra deveria ser usada. Ela descreveu o incidente com alguns exageros, que mais tarde foram apontados no Content Cop. Depois dessa controvérsia, as pessoas apontaram como a própria Tana também foi gravada chamando as pessoas pela palavra com N. Em 6 de fevereiro de 2017, o iDubbbz lançou um vídeo do Content Cop sobre ela, no qual ele defende o seu uso da palavra "nigger" e acusa Mongeau de hipocrisia mostrando clipes antigos dela expressando a mesma palavra. Ele afirmou que seu uso da palavra não é para ofender os outros como é feito em um contexto cômico, enquanto ele considerou o uso da palavra de Mongeau para ser racista. No vídeo, Ian também mostra cenas do incidente no show de Mongeau e critica sua resposta a ele. Ele também discute o uso de termos depreciativos em um contexto mais amplo, e o peso que a sociedade coloca em palavras específicas em termos de ofensividade. O iDubbbz ganhou mais de 200.000 inscritos em três dias no auge da controvérsia. No entanto, o Content Cop não teve um grande efeito no canal de Mongeau, já que ela ainda é uma YouTuber popular. Terminação Em 23 de novembro de 2017, um grupo de hackers conhecido como "Lizard Squad" invadiu o YouTube e encerrou o canal iDubbbz, além de outros grandes canais, incluindo DramaAlert, Papa Jake, Styxhexenhammer666, Team Coco (Conan O'Brien) e MrRepion. As pessoas pensaram que este era o fim do YouTube até que o próprio YouTube tivesse todos os canais encerrados à força em menos de 24 horas. Metas de inscritos 1 milhão de inscritos: 23 de maio de 2016. 2 milhões de inscritos: 14 de setembro de 2016. 3 milhões de inscritos: 20 de dezembro de 2016. 4 milhões de inscritos: 9 de março de 2017. 5 milhões de inscritos: 3 de outubro de 2017. 6 milhões de inscritos: 19 de dezembro de 2017. 7 milhões de inscritos: 13 de agosto de 2018. Trivia * Os três b's no nome de usuário 'iDubbbz' significam: cerveja, bicicletas e saque ou, alternativamente, Big Booty Bitches, como explicado por Ian em um de seus vídeos Indiegogo Excrement. * Ian tem cabelo castanho relativamente curto e usa óculos. Ele tem 6'2 "de altura. * Ian foi dito ter um crush por IISuperwomanII como revelado por Maxmoefoe, Filthy Frank e Anything4views durante uma stream. * Ian tem uma namorada, Anisa Jomha, com quem ele mora junto. Ela também tem seu próprio canal no YouTube, mas ela é mais ativa no Twitch. * Tem havido uma disputa em andamento sobre o sobrenome de Ian, com alguns dizendo que seu sobrenome é Kovic e outros dizendo que é Carter. Em um vídeo de Overgrowth do Let's Play, agora deletado, em seu canal principal, o irmão de Ian, Kevin, pode ser ouvido ao fundo, chamando-o de Kovic. Alguns acreditam que ele usa Carter como um pseudônimo por razões de privacidade, embora ao aparecer no canal de Philip DeFranco no vídeo "YouTuber iDubbbzTV Drunkenly Kills, Marries and F*CKS!", Ele é creditado como Ian Carter. * Ian declarou no Twitter que é descendente de ingleses, poloneses, alemães, tchecos, espanhóis, americanos nativos e italianos. * O iDubbbz tem aparecido em vários vídeos do Jacksfilms, incluindo "TubeNews" e "We're all just assholes talking to a camera". * Seu segundo canal, iDubbbzTV2, lançou um disstrack no RiceGum, que posteriormente atingiu 1.000.000 likes em 11 de outubro de 2017, elevando as visualizações do canal para 100 milhões de visualizações no mesmo dia. * Algumas das frases mais populares do Ian são "I'm gay" ("Eu sou gay), "I have crippling depression" (Eu tenho depressão incapacitante), "Hey, That's Pretty Good" (Ei, isso é muito bom), e "Nigger Faggot" ("Bicha negra"). * O pai de Ian é aparentemente um encanador, como afirma Max em um dos seus vlogs em Los Angeles.